Two Bodies  One Soul
by chibi-Aiko
Summary: Nein das war der falsche Ausdruck. Denn diese Person war alles andere als ein Unbekannter. Vor ihm stand der Leibhaftige Maou. Yuuris andere Gestalt. Aber wie war das Möglich? Immerhin saß Yuuri ja auf dem Boden.


„VERDAMMTES WEICHEI! HAU NICHT IMMER AB" Der Schrei des Blonden Mazokus hallte in den Gängen des Schloßes wieder. Eigentlich war dies ein Alltägliches Bild. Wolfram von Bielefeld stapfte mit einem mehr als wütendem Gesichtsausdruck seinem Verlobten, Yuuri Shibuya hinterher. Dieser war wieder einmal panisch auf der Flucht vor dem Blonden 'Engel'. Warum? Wolfram hatte wieder einmal erneut versucht diesen zu verführen. Er konnte einfach nicht begreifen warum die schwarze Zweifaltigkeit nicht endlich zu ihren Gefühlen stehen konnte. Immer wieder musste er sich anhören das sie doch beide Männer waren und das so etwas doch nicht ginge. Ausreden! Nichts weiter als dumme Ausreden! Zumindest sah der Blonde es so. Wenn Yuuri nicht von selbst darauf kam, das er es eigentlich wollte dann musste er eben nachhelfen, so einfach war das.

„Nenn mich nicht Weichei" rief Yuuri wie aus Reflex zurück. Er wusste ja das er ein Weichei war, aber er wusste auch das er definitiv NICHT auf Männer stand. Er sah einfach keinen anderen Ausweg als vor dem Blonden wegzulaufen. Immer wieder versuchte er es. Gut okay, Yuuri musste sich eingestehen das der Junge Mazoku, wenn man mal davon absah das dieser fünfmal so alt war wie Yuuri, verdammt gut aussah. Vielleicht sogar besser als so manches Mädchen. Aber dennoch war es einfach ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Nie im Leben würde er sich einem Mann hingeben, da konnte Wolfram noch so stur sein. Wie es erneut zu dieser Situation gekommen ist? Nun, das hatte sich Yuuri auch schon insgeheim gefragt.

Es war wie immer gewesen. Wolfram hatte sich über Nacht wieder einmal in das Gemach von Yuuri geschlichen, natürlich gegen den Willen des Schwarzhaarigen. Nie würde dieser Zugeben das er sich mittlerweile schon an die Nähe des anderen in dem großen Bett gewohnt hatte... und schon gar nicht das er ohne diesen nicht mal mehr ruhig schlafen konnte. Nicht einmal sich selber Gestand er das ein, also warum sollte er es vor anderen zugeben? Verlobter hin oder her, aber auch das war ja nur ein Unfall gewesen. Wer wusste denn schon das eine Ohrfeige, welche sich der Blonde zu dem Zeitpunkt auch reichlich verdient hatte, hier in dieser Welt einem Heiratsantrag gleich kam. Das war vollkommen Absurd. In Japan, wo er eigentlich herkam, war das undenkbar. Aber nun war er eben in Shin Makoku, dem neuen Dämonenkönigreich und nicht nur das, er war sogar der 27. König dieses Landes. An den Gedanken hatte er sich, wenn auch sehr schwer, gewöhnt, ja ihm gefiel es mittlerweile sogar hier. Dennoch empfand er nicht mehr als eine tiefe Freundschaft für den Blonden Mazoku. Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen das es mehr werden sollte, weshalb es ihm auch eigentlich am liebsten gewesen wäre wenn man diese ganze 'Verlobungssache' einfach vergessen konnte, aber jedes mal wenn Yuuri damit angefangen hatte, fing der Blondschopf damit an das dies seine Ehre verletzen würde und war auch immer fast am durchdrehen. Einmal hatte er sich sogar in einem Schrank eingeschlossen so wütend war er deswegen gewesen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte Yuuri einfach beschlossen das Thema fallen zu lassen. Vielleicht würde es sich dann eines schönen Tages von selbst klären. Zumindest hatte er das gehofft, doch da hatte er sich mehr als nur geirrt. Im Gegenteil, der Blonde wurde mit der Zeit sogar immer aufdringlicher.

So war es auch an diesen morgen gewesen. Nachdem Yuuri, wieder einmal aus dem Bett getreten worden war, hatte er sich aufgerappelt und Wolfram einen wütenden Blick zugeworfen. Er holte einmal tief Luft, denn immerhin musste er sich ja irgendwie verteidigen und schon gar nicht wollte er den Blonden immer in seinem Bett haben, zumindest sagte er sich das immer wieder. „Was machst du schon wieder hier?" fauchte er Wolfram in einem lauten Ton an. Dieser blinzelte verschlafen, sagte nichts und griff einfach nach dem Handgelenk seines Verlobten um diesen wieder aufs Bett zu ziehen. Yuuri war so perplex das er im ersten Moment nur einen erschrockenen Laut von sich gab, sich aber sonst nicht weiter wehren konnte. „W... Was soll das?" knurrte er, dennoch spürte er die Hitze in sein Gesicht steigen als sich der Blonde eng an ihn drückte.

Erst jetzt schien Wolfram richtig wach zu werden. Seine Smaragdgrünen Augen trafen die Schwarzen des anderen und ein lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Ihn störte es überhaupt nicht das der andere fast auf ihn drauf lag. „Yuuri... seit wann bist du denn so stürmisch?" grinste er nur. Yuuri wollte gerade etwas erwidern als er auch schon merkte das der Blonde den Spieß nun umdrehte. Es ging einfach alles zu schnell und ehe er es sich versah lag er auch schon unter Wolfram. „Mmh... du scheinst ja endlich bereit zu sein in unserer Beziehung den nächsten Schritt zu gehen" schnurrte dieser und ein merkwürdiges funkeln lag in seinen Augen. Einen kurzen Moment versank Yuuri doch auch tatsächlich in diesen Seen, er war wirklich schön... das musste er nach wie vor zugeben aber dennoch... Stopp! Was dachte er denn jetzt schon wieder. Um wieder einen klaren Verstand zu bekommen schüttelte Yuuri den Kopf und verengte die Augen etwas. „Du hast mich doch so an dich gezogen du verdammter Idiot" knurrte er und stieß den Blonden dann auch schon von sich herunter. Keinen Moment zu früh denn dieser war mit seinen Gesicht dem des anderen immer näher gekommen. Yuuri hatte den Atem des anderen schon fast schmecken können.

Nun befand er sich auf der Flucht. Warum musste es auch immer wieder auf so etwas hinauslaufen? Konnten sie nicht einfach Freunde sein? Ein Blick zurück verriet ihm das sich Wolfram noch immer nicht beruhigt hatte. Einen Moment traf er die Smaragdgrünen Augen die mittlerweile vor Wut brannten. Vielleicht hätte er ihn nicht als 'Idiot' bezeichnen sollen... aber für solch eine Einsicht war es jetzt eindeutig zu spät. Ein Schauer lief dem Schwarzhaarigen über den Rücken. Wenn der Blonde ihn erwischte konnte er sich einsargen lassen. Das zeigte nur mal wieder wie kurz ein Leben doch sein konnte.

Yuuri sah mittlerweile nicht mehr wohin er lief, er hatte einfach nur das Bedürfnis möglichst schnell von dem Blonden weg zu kommen. Vielleicht sollte er sich einfach irgendwo einschließen bis sich Wolfram wieder beruhigt hatte. Da gab es nur zwei Kleine Probleme an seiner Überlegung:

Erstens: Wahrscheinlich würde Lord von Bielefeld nur noch wütender werden wenn Yuuri das tat und

Zweitens: Da Wolfram ein Feuerdämon war, würde er die Türen, die hier ja nun leider aus Holz bestanden, einfach niederbrennen.

Yuuri kam zu dem Schluss das dies absolut keine Lösung war. Er war wohl wirklich ein absolutes Weichei. Immer lief er vor dem anderen weg, aber erneut stellte er fest das ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb. Immerhin war ihm Wolfram haushoch überlegen.

Resignierend seufzte der Schwarzhaarige und blieb stehen. Es blieb ihm nur eins. Er musste versuchen mit dem anderen zu reden. Nur wie redet man am besten mit einem vor Wut schnaubenden, verzogenen Prinzchen? Yuuri hob beschwichtigend die Hände. Wolfram war einige Schritte von ihm entfernt stehen geblieben, er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah den anderen immer noch wütend an. „Beruhig dich dich mal Wolf..." begann Yuuri vorsichtig, woraufhin er nur ein schnauben des Blonden erntete. Yuuri wollte gerade wieder den Mund aufmachen und weiter sprechen, doch dann passierte etwas unvorhergesehenes.

Man konnte nur noch einen Lauten Knall hören. Wolfram riss entsetzt die Augen auf, als die Tür vor der Yuuri zum stehen gekommen war regelrecht aus den Angeln flog. Erst jetzt erkannte er wo sie sich befanden. Sie waren genau vor dem Labor von Anissina von Karbelnikoff zum stehen gekommen. Überall sah man nur noch Rauch, fast panisch sah der Blonde sich um. Yuuri hatte sich genau vor der Tür befunden. Er konnte nichts erkennen. Wo war sein Verlobter? „YUURI" schrie er, doch bekam keine Antwort.

Aus dem Labor trat gerade die Urheberin dieses Unglücks heraus, gefolgt von dem großen Bruder des Blonden, Lord Gwendal von Voltaire. Verwirrt sah er zu Wolfram, den er auch nur anhand seiner Stimme erkennen und lokalisieren konnte, da überall noch der Rauch hing. „Was ist passiert?" fragte er in sachlicher Tonlage, dennoch konnte er es sich schon halbwegs denken. Wolfram stapfte wütend auf die Stimme zu, antworte seinem Bruder aber nicht sondern baute sich dicht vor Anissina auf. Diese schaute ihn nur fragend an. „Was hast du nun schon wieder gemacht?" fauchte er die Rote Teufelin an. Seine Sorge um den Schwarzhaarigen war einfach zu groß als das er sich noch zurückhalten konnte.

Langsam lichtete sich der Rauch. Yuuri war durch den Druck der Explosion, wie er vermutete, gegen die nächstliegende Wand geschlagen. „Uuh..." Sein Kopf dröhnte und Langsam hob er seine Hand um an eben diesen zu fassen. Er kam sich vor als wäre eine Dampfwalze über ihn gerollt. Er öffnete die Augen und sah sich um. Ihm war ziemlich schwindelig, aber das war wohl in so einer Situation normal, eigentlich konnte er froh sein das ihm nichts schlimmeres passiert ist, zumindest hoffte er das es so war.

Wolfram konnte schwarzes Haar erkennen. „Yuuri!" er wollte gerade auf seinen Verlobten zustürmen und diesem um den Hals fallen aber mitten Im Schritt hielt er inne. Er hatte da doch noch eine Bewegung vernommen und die kam nicht von der Schwarzen Zweifaltigkeit die da am Boden saß. Wolfram riss erneut die Augen auf als er es erkannte. Der Rauch war mittlerweile fast gänzlich verflogen und wie paralysiert schaute er in die Augen des Unbekannten. Nein das war der falsche Ausdruck. Denn diese Person war alles andere als ein Unbekannter. Vor ihm stand der Leibhaftige Maou. Yuuris andere Gestalt. Aber wie war das Möglich? Immerhin saß Yuuri ja auf dem Boden.

Yuuri starrte genauso Ratlos auf sein 'anderes Ich'. Er hatte ihn bisher immer nur wie in einer Art Traum gesehen... oder eben gar nicht. Ihm klappte der Mund auf. In der Form brauchte er wohl tatsächlich keine Minderwertigkeitskomplexe haben, die er hier in Shin Makoku Zwangsweise bekam, da absolut Jeder um Längen besser aussah als er. Auch wenn sowohl Lord Gunter von Kleist als auch sein Verlobter ihn ständig versuchten vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Nun verstand er das erste mal warum als er die erhabene Gestalt da vor sich sah. Mit aufgeklappten Mund starrte er den Maou an. Seine Rabenschwarzen Augen waren zu kleinen Schlitzen verengt und die Pupillen ähnelten denen einer Gefährlichen Raubkatze, seine Schwarzen Haare fielen ihm locker über die Schultern und die Haltung war tatsächlich die eines wahren Führers. Ganz anders als er. Moment. Bekam er jetzt etwa schon wegen sich selber Minderwertigkeitskomplexe? Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Langsam und allmählich rappelte er sich auf, stützte sich aber dabei noch an der Wand ab, da er das Gefühl hatte das er sonst aufgrund des Schwindels jeden Moment wieder umkippen würde.

Wolfram trat allmählich neben seinen Verlobten, um ihn ein wenig zu stützen. Durch dieses Ereignis hatte er vollkommen vergessen das er ja eigentlich sauer auf Yuuri war.

Die Augenbrauen von Gwendal zuckten, ansonsten konnte man kaum eine Regung von ihm vernehmen, außer das er eine plötzliche Handbewegung machte als würde er stricken. Die Einzige die Unbeeindruckt blieb, ja sogar ein wenig begeistert war, war Anissina. Wahrscheinlich sah sie darin wieder etwas neues was sie Untersuchen konnte.

Langsam musterte der Maou die anwesenden Personen. Obwohl er innerlich genauso verwirrt war wie sie, konnte man ihm nichts anmerken. Sein Blick fiel auf Yuuri, der noch immer Fassungslos starrte. „Wie ist das möglich?" war das einzige was er sagte. Auch seine Stimme klang anders und um einiges erhabener als die von Yuuri. Diese Tatsache versetze ihn schon wieder einen Stich. Er hatte eindeutig Minderwertigkeitskomplexe was seine andere Gestalt betraf, er konnte sich aber auch nicht mit ihm identifizieren. Wie sollte er auch?

Es dauerte eine Weile bis sich alle wieder ein wenig von dem Schock erholt hatten, aber Gwendal war sofort los gelaufen und hatte die anderen zusammengerufen. Nun saßen sie zusammen in dem Konferenzzimmer. Gunter von Kleist, war einerseits hin und hergerissen. Immerhin hatte er nun so gesehen zwei Yuuris, das war eindeutig eine Art Reizüberflutung für ihn, so das er sich die ganze Zeit über ein Taschentuch an die Nase halten musste um sein Nasenbluten ein wenig zu dämmen. Conrad Weller sah das ein wenig Objektiver. Sicher auch er war im ersten Moment von der Neuigkeit geschockt gewesen aber dennoch musste man an das Problem sachlich herangehen. Denn sonst würde man keine Lösung finden. Mit ernsten Gesichtsausdruck sah er die beiden Yuuris an.

„Ihr seid also von einer Art Explosion erfasst worden und dann ist das passiert, richtig Majestät?" fasste er Kurz die Sachlage zusammen. „Du sollst mich nicht so Nennen immerhin bist du mein Namensgeber" sagten Yuuri und der Maou wie aus einem Mund. Eines hatten sie recht schnell erkannt, nämlich das sie die gleichen Erinnerungen und Gefühle hatten. Nach wie vor waren sie eben noch eine Person, zumindest was die Seele angeht... Wie es nun möglich war das sie sich nun in zwei separaten Körpern befanden war fraglich. „Aber so in etwa ist die Sachlage..." ergänzte er dann noch.

Wolfram lauschte dem schweigend. Es war mehr als nur merkwürdig auf einmal zwei Yuuris zu haben, zumindest für ihn. Sicher der Maou konnte sicherlich auf sich selber aufpassen aber dennoch wusste er nicht wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte. Es wirkte so unrealistisch. Aber Conrad hatte recht, es musste eine Lösung für das Problem gefunden werden. Immerhin würde es auch Schwierigkeiten geben wenn Shin Makoku auf einmal zwei Könige hatte.

„Anissina hat sich bereits an die Arbeit gemacht..." sagte Gwendal nachdenklich, erneut zuckten seine Augenbrauen, als er den Namen erwähnte. Er hatte nie wirklich den Erfindungen seiner 'Sandkastenfreundin' getraut. Die lag wohl schlicht und allein an der Tatsache das meistens er dafür herhalten musste eben diese zu testen und das machte er nicht einmal freiwillig. Meistens hatte er keine Wahl, er konnte der roten Teufelin eben nicht entkommen. „Dennoch sollten auch wir überlegen..." meldete sich Gunter zu Wort, er war zwar nicht ganz so misstrauisch was Anissinas Erfindungen anging aber trotz allem wollte er sich nicht nur darauf Verlassen.

Die Diskussion lief noch eine Weile. Wolfram hatte nach etwa Zehn Minuten aufgehört zuzuhören deswegen konnte er nicht sagen ob sie nun eine Lösung gefunden hatten oder nicht. Er hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Abwechselnd sah er immer wieder zu den Beiden Doppelschwarzen und jedes mal musste er erneut feststellen das er sich in einer Art Zwickmühle befand. Sicher er liebte Yuuri, aber der Maou war auch Yuuri und er wusste einfach nichts mit diesen Gefühlen anzufangen. Es war schwer, musste er sich am Ende für einen der beiden Entscheiden? Er konnte es einfach nicht sagen. Ein leises seufzen entwich seinen Lippen, ehe er unter den verwirrten Blicken der anderen den Raum verließ.

Was ihm nicht aufgefallen war, war das der Maou ihn ebenfalls zwischendurch gemustert hatte. Wolfram ging in den Garten. Langsam ließ er sich unter einem Baum nieder. Welcher der beiden war sein Yuuri? Welchen wollte er haben? Eigentlich waren diese Fragen doch Irrelevant. Der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf, er musste wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Außerdem würde für das Problem schon gesorgt werden. Mit Sicherheit würde es nicht lange dauern und das Problem war gelöst. Wozu also sollte er sich den Kopf zerbrechen?

Nachdem Wolfram gegangen war, hatte es auch nicht mehr lange gedauert das die anderen den Raum verließen. Immerhin würden sie nur durch reden das Problem auch nicht lösen können. Also machte sich jeder von sich aus auf um sich eigene Gedanken zu machen und eine Lösung zu finden. Gunter machte sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek, vielleicht würde er dort in einem der Bücher etwas finden, auch wenn die Aussichten darauf nicht sonderlich groß waren, da es solch eine Situation in Shin Makoku bisher nie gegeben hatte. Gwendal hatte sich wieder in sein Arbeitszimmer begeben und Conrad hatte sich auf den Weg zu Shinous Tempel gemacht. Zurück blieben nur Yuuri und der Maou.

„Hey wo willst du hin?" platzte Yuuri los. Nachdem sie sich einige Minuten einfach nur an geschwiegen hatten hatte sich der Maou erhoben und sich auf den Weg Richtung Tür gemacht. Wahrscheinlich war es ihm zu Blöd mit seinem Verweichlichten anderem Ich hier zu sitzen und zu schweigen. Zumindest dachte Yuuri das. Verdammt er tat es schon wieder. Wie schaffte er es nur immer wieder auf sich selbst neidisch zu sein? Langsam drehte sich der Maou um und musterte sein Gegenüber. „Wenn du in dein Herz hörst weißt du es" sagte er schlicht und verließ den Raum letztlich. Zurück blieb ein mehr als verwirrter Yuuri. Er hatte bisher nie mitbekommen das er in Rätseln sprach. Vielleicht unterschieden sie sich ja doch und das nicht nur äußerlich. Dennoch wollte er jetzt wissen was der Maou meinte. In sein Herz hören? In wie fern? Diese Aussage war irgendwie merkwürdig.

Der Maou hatte mittlerweile den Weg nach draußen gefunden. Er wusste was sein Ziel war, denn es gab tatsächlich eine Sache in der sich er und sein anderes Ich unterschieden. Er sah ihn unter einem Baum sitzen. Wolfram war derjenige nach dem er sich sehnte. Das war ihm klar, auch wenn sein anderes Ich sich dessen nicht bewusst war. Er war sich sicher. Wie sollte es auch anders sein? Immerhin hätte er keinen Grund es zu verleugnen. Langsamen Schrittes ging er auf den Blonden zu. Dieser bemerkte ihn aber im ersten Moment nicht und hob erst den Kopf als der Schwarzhaarige wieder zum stehen gekommen war. „Yuu..." Wolfram stoppte, war das wirklich Yuuri? Er sah in die Schwarzen Augen und versank beinahe in ihnen. Dennoch sah der Blick des Maous anders aus als sonst. Kein Wunder, denn sonst hatte er diesen immer nur in Situationen gesehen in denen Yuuri in Rage geraten war. Das Herz des Blonden setzte einen Moment aus. Kein Wunder wenn man bedachte wie der Schwarzhaarige ihn ansah. Ein sanftes lächeln lag auf dem Gesicht des Maous und seine Augen strahlten etwas. Langsam und ohne etwas zu sagen setzte er sich neben den Blonden der ihn nur ein wenig irritiert ansah. „Es bedrückt dich" stellte der Maou fest. Der Blonde konnte nur zur Antwort nicken. Wieso kam der Maou jetzt zu ihm? Und wieso lächelte dieser? Wolfram schluckte etwas. Er konnte nicht anders als den Schwarzhaarigen anzusehen, welcher den Blick erwiderte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen... es ist nicht deine Schuld" sagte der Maou und hob seine Hand um sie sanft auf die Wange des Blonden zu legen. Erneut musste Wolfram schlucken. Er war Sprachlos und es kam ihm so vor als hätte er einen Kloß im Hals sitzen. Er war wie gelähmt. Langsam kam der Maou dem Gesicht des Blondschopfes näher und schließlich legte er seine Lippen auf die des anderen. Einen Moment riss Wolfram die Augen auf. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären er war einfach überwältigt. Er konnte nicht einmal mehr sagen ob sein Herz nun wie verrückt schlug oder einfach aussetzte, das einzige was er wusste war das es ihm gefiel. Allmählich schloss auch er die Augen und erwiderte diesen Kuss zögerlich. Er hatte sich solange danach gesehnt, aber dennoch war es nun Merkwürdig. Nach kurzer Zeit musste der Blonde den Kuss brechen, da er vergessen hatte zu atmen. Verlegen sah er zur Seite. Seinen Wangen hatten einen leichten Rotschimmer angenommen. „Ich liebe dich" wisperte der Maou leise und lehnte sich wieder ein wenig zurück. Wolfram konnte einfach nichts darauf erwidern, zu viele Gefühle prasselten gerade auf ihn nieder.

Noch eine Weile hatte Yuuri einfach da gestanden und überlegt was der Maou gemeint haben könnte ehe er es aufgegeben hatte und diesem Hinterher aus der Tür gegangen war. Er wollte ihm nicht nachlaufen aber seine Beine bewegten sich wie von selber, er wusste nicht wohin sie ihn trugen und er wusste auch nicht was er machen sollte. So konnte die Situation nicht bleiben das stand schon einmal fest. Irgendwann war er Am Garten angekommen und auch erst da realisierte er wo er eigentlich war, hatte er doch die ganze Zeit weiter über die Worte des anderen Nachgedacht. Etwas irritiert sah er sich um und entdeckte Wolfram und den Maou, doch dann setzte sein Herz aus. Er konnte den Blick nicht abwenden und dann sah er es. Er sah wie sein anderes Ich sich langsam vorbeugte und wie er den Blonden küsste. Was sollte denn das Bitte? So etwas würde er Niemals tun. Immerhin waren sie beide Männer. Aber warum, tat es dann auf einmal in seiner Brust so entsetzlich weh? Er verspürte das Bedürfnis dazwischen zu gehen doch seine Beine wollten sich einfach nicht fortbewegen. Wie eine Statue stand er da und beobachtete das Schauspiel. Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich und er konnte spüren wie sich seine Hände zu Fäusten ballten. Es war so als habe er seinen Körper nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Was fiel diesem... Nein Moment, was fiel IHM ein seinen Wolfram zu küssen? Halt das waren auch die falschen Gedanken. Wieso denn SEIN Wolfram? Er konnte die Anschließenden Worte des Maous hören und das obwohl er nicht einmal nahe dran stand und dieser verdammt leise sprach. Dennoch hörte er sie klar und deutlich. Wieso sagte er denn so etwas? Bisher hatte Yuuri gedacht das sie sich in ihren Gefühlen nicht unterschieden, aber dem war scheinbar doch so. Immerhin liebte er den Blonden nicht. So etwas ging gar nicht. Immerhin waren sie beide Männer. Erst nach den Worten konnte Yuuri sich wieder rühren. Zum zweiten mal an diesem Tag befand er sich nun auf der Flucht. Nur vor was war es dieses mal? Immerhin hatten der Maou und Wolfram ihn nicht gesehen. Dennoch war er froh als er in seinen Gemächern ankam. Hinter sich schloss er die Tür und lehnte sich dagegen. Sein Herz raste wie wild und er hatte das Gefühl es würde im nächsten Moment zerspringen. Er spürte wie etwas warmes und nasses seine Wange hinunterlief. Langsam hob er die Hand und wischte sich die Träne weg. Wieso war er denn jetzt am heulen verdammt? Und was war das für ein Schmerz? Er konnte diese Gefühle einfach nicht einordnen. Einerseits war er wütend und andererseits enttäuscht. Immer wieder stellte er sich die Frage wieso er so reagierte. Langsam glitt er an der Tür hinab zum Boden. Er zog seine Knie an und Umschlang diese mit seinen Armen. Er liebte Wolfram nicht. Niemals. Nie würde er so etwas zulassen und ganz bestimmt war er auch nicht eifersüchtig, das wäre auch lächerlich. Denn immerhin war es ja auch er selbst gewesen der Wolfram geküsst hatte, zumindest gewissermaßen. Also gab es doch keinen Grund eifersüchtig zu sein. Er hatte doch so was er wollte. Stopp, er musste mit diesen Gedanken aufhören. Natürlich wollte er das nicht. Genau, das war die Erklärung. Er reagierte so, weil das alles eine Lüge war und Wolfram ihn hinterher dafür verantwortlich machen würde oder er würde noch aufdringlicher werden. Das war die Erklärung. Er war sauer auf sein anderes Ich weil dieses dem Blonden gegen seinen Willen Hoffnung machte. Zumindest redete sich Yuuri das nun immer wieder ein. Er konnte einfach nicht in Wolfram verliebt sein.

Wie Lange Yuuri so dagesessen hatte wusste er nicht, aber nach einer Weile war er aufgestanden und hatte sich auf sein Bett gelegt. Schlafen wollte und konnte er nicht. Stattdessen starrte er einen Punkt an der Decke an. Er hörte wie die Tür aufging, sah aber nicht auf. Es gab immerhin nur eine Person die für gewöhnlich ohne zu klopfen sein Zimmer betrat und dieser Person konnte er jetzt einfach nicht in die Augen sehen. Warum das so war wusste er selber nicht. „Du hast es gesehen" Merkwürdig, das war nicht die Stimme des Blonden. Wolframs Stimme klang immer viel melodischer als die die nun zu ihm sprach. Der Klang veranlasste Yuuri nun doch von der Decke wegzusehen und ihn das Gesicht desjenigen zu sehen der zu ihm sprach. Er hätte es sich denken können. Vor ihm stand niemand anderes als der Maou persönlich. Yuuri verengte die Augen. Er spürte die Wut die in ihm aufstieg. „Und wenn?" gab er knapp zurück. Der Maou lächelte traurig. „Nichts, aber was wirst du jetzt tun?" Mit dieser Frage hatte Yuuri nicht gerechnet und er sah den anderen verwirrt an. „Was soll ich schon tun?" fauchte er zurück. Der Maou zuckte ein wenig zurück, nicht weil er Angst hatte, es war vielmehr so das der andere ihn mit seiner Reaktion überraschte. Der Maou schloss die Augen. „Das musst du schon selbst wissen..." sagte er ehe er den anderen wieder fest ansah. Yuuri kam ins überlegen. Was meinte er denn damit schon wieder? „Was soll das heißen? Und warum... warum hast du ihn... geküsst?" Yuuri hatte sich endlich selber überwunden und diese Frage die ihn so beschäftigte gestellt. Er sah den Maou fest an. „Auch das solltest du wissen..." der Maou gab ein leises seufzen von sich. „Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, das ich wieder verschwinden werde... aber dennoch will ich glücklich werden, selbst wenn ich keinen eigenen Körper mehr haben sollte" Yuuri schluckte. Er konnte sich doch nicht, nur weil es sein anderes Ich so wollte einem Mann hingeben. Wie stellte er sich das vor? „Du wirst es noch merken" Der Maou lächelte traurig. Yuuri fragte sich was er denn noch merken sollte, aber gerade als er sein anderes Ich weiter ausfragen wollte verließ dieser auch schon wieder den Raum. Er würde bestimmt wieder zu Wolfram gehen, zumindest war das der erste Gedanke der Yuuri durch den Kopf schoss, aber was kümmerte es ihn? Erneut ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten und wieder einmal fragte er sich warum dieser Gedanke ihn so viel Schmerz bereitete.

Der Rest des Tages verlief ruhig. Yuuri hatte sich in sein Zimmer verkrochen und dachte weiter über die Worte des Maous und deren Bedeutung nach. Dennoch fand er keine Lösung. Nur zu den Mahlzeiten hatte er das Gemach verlassen, war aber anschließend sofort wieder dorthin abgezogen. Natürlich hatte er darauf geachtet das er weder den Maou noch Wolfram ansah und auch war es ihm recht gut gelungen sich zu verstellen so das niemand etwas bemerkte und wenn doch mal jemand nachfragte dann schob er es auf angebliche Kopfschmerzen von der Explosion und dem darauf folgenden Flug an die Wand.

Auch Wolfram war in sich gekehrt gewesen, um sich von seinen Zweifeln und seiner Verwirrung abzulenken hatte er sich mit ausgiebigem Training beschäftigt. So etwas konnte immerhin nie verkehrt sein. Auch er hatte Probleme Yuuri anzusehen. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären aber irgendwie hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen. Es kam ihm fast so vor als hätte er ihn betrogen. Nur stellte sich da die Frage wie man Yuuri mit sich selbst betrügen konnte. Denn eigentlich war es ja nichts anderes gewesen oder sah der Blonde das falsch?

Auch der Maou hatte sich niemanden wirklich gezeigt. Er hatte keinen Grund darin gesehen. Immerhin machten alle den Anschein das sie lieber für sich sein wollten und irgendwie war es auch so das man ihn eher mied. Jeder wusste das er nicht ewig da bleiben würde, denn immerhin mussten Yuuri und er wieder eins werden. Deswegen suchte ja auch jeder nach einer Lösung für dieses Problem. Doch merkwürdiger Weise war der Maou nicht enttäuscht darüber. Im Gegenteil. Er hatte eher das Gefühl das ihm etwas fehlte... fast so als wäre er nur eine Kopie des Originals.

Als die Nacht hereinbrach lag Yuuri noch immer auf seinem Bett. Nach wie vor war er wach und überlegte. Was waren das für Gefühle? Irgendwo in seinem Inneren fragte er sich wo wohl der Maou die Nacht verbrachte, mit Sicherheit in einem der Gästezimmer, was anderes konnte er sich einfach nicht vorstellen. Eine andere Frage drängte sich ihm auf. Wo war Wolfram? Wieso war er nicht bei ihm? Moment, er sollte froh darüber sein, denn immerhin hatte er sich ja immer wieder beklagt das er alleine schlafen wollte. Ein neues Bild erschien in seinem Kopf. Wolfram wie er sich in seinem Nachthemd bekleidet zu dem Maou schlich... dann sah er ihn verführerisch an... Wolfram würde ihn bestimmt herumkriegen denn er war eben verdammt niedlich... Nein! Schon wieder solche Gedanken. Wolfram war NICHT niedlich. Yuuri musste endlich damit aufhören. Er empfand nichts für den Blonden, durchaus anziehenden und attraktiven, Mazoku und damit Basta! Nur warum tat der Gedanke so weh?

Auch Wolfram konnte nicht schlafen. Eigentlich hatte er sich vorgenommen gehabt heute in seinem Gemach zu schlafen aber irgendwie ging das nicht. Er fühlte sich ein wenig verloren, denn er hatte sich einfach an die Nähe des anderen gewöhnt. Langsam erhob er sich. Wieso verhielt er sich eigentlich so komisch? Das war nicht seine Art. Er würde jetzt zu Yuuri gehen. Denn immerhin war dieser ja sein Verlobter und somit war das sein gutes Recht.

Er erreichte das Zimmer auch schon recht bald, seine Beine waren fast wie von selbst den gewohnten Weg entlanggegangen. Als er vor der Tür stand schluckte er einmal kurz und öffnete sie dann leise. Er sah Yuuri auf dem Bett liegen. Der Blonde war ein wenig irritiert den der Schwarzhaarige schien noch wach zu sein. Gut dann gab es eben wieder die gewohnte Diskussion. Er würde eh nicht Nachgeben.

Yuuri sah auf als er die Tür hörte. Einen kurzen Moment schaute er in die Smaragdgrünen Augen und er konnte nicht verhindern das ein leichtes und erleichtertes lächeln auf seinen Lippen erschien, allerdings kam ihm dann wieder die Szene vom Nachmittag in den Sinn und sein lächeln gefror. „Was willst du hier?" fragte er den anderen kalt. Wolfram schaute ein wenig verwirrt, so einen Ton war er von seinem Verlobten bisher nicht gewohnt. Sicher er hatte ihn wenn er denn Abends mal wieder in das Zimmer geschlichen war des öfteren gemeckert aber nie war er so kalt gewesen. „Ich bin dein Verlobter, es ist mein gutes Recht hier zu sein" antwortete er nur ein wenig patzig und lief dann auch schon geradewegs auf das Bett zu in welchem Yuuri lag. Yuuri wich nicht zurück, aber er tat auch nichts um den Blonden zu verjagen. „Na und? Warum gehst du nicht zu dem anderen?" erneut dieser kalte Ton. Er konnte Wolfram gerade nicht ansehen. Dieser schaute im ersten Moment ein wenig verdutzt, senkte dann aber den Blick. Er wusste nicht was er darauf antworten sollte. Als er nach einer längeren Pause immer noch nicht sprach ergriff Yuuri wieder das Wort. „Und mich nennst du einen Fremdgeher und Schwerenöter" schnaubte er verächtlich. Wolfram riss die Augen auf. War Yuuri etwa eifersüchtig? Zumindest kam es so rüber. „Yuuri..." er konnte nichts weiter als den Namen des anderen sagen, ehe ihm auch schon wieder die Worte fehlten. Yuuri sah ihn noch einen Moment lang kalt an. Er wusste nicht wieso er sich so verhielt. Er wollte es gerade auch gar nicht wissen. Genau genommen wusste er nicht was er wollte. Er schnaubte nur einmal und drehte sich dann mit dem Rücken zu den anderen. Er sollte wirklich versuchen zu schlafen, bevor er noch völlig durchdrehte. Wolfram sah ihn noch einen Moment an, ehe er sich vorsichtig neben ihn legte und im nächsten Moment auch schon durch den bekannten und geliebten Geruch seines Verlobten einschlief.

Merkwürdiger weise gelang es nun auch Yuuri recht schnell einzuschlafen, auch wenn er vorher nicht einmal ansatzweise das Bedürfnis danach gehabt hatte. Im Schlaf rutschen die beiden sogar noch ein wenig enger zusammen, da sie durch die Wärme des jeweils anderen angezogen wurden.

Keiner von den Beiden hatte bemerkt das sich die Tür einen Moment lang einen Spalt geöffnet hatte, aber nachdem er gesehen hatte das Yuuri und Wolfram doch recht friedlich eingeschlafen waren, hatte er die Tür wieder verschlossen. Auf seinen Lippen lag erneut ein leichtes lächeln.

In dieser Nacht schlief Yuuri nicht sehr gut. Er wurde von Alpträumen geplagt und einmal schreckte er sogar Schweißgebadet hoch. Merkwürdigerweise wusste er nicht einmal genau was er geträumt hatte und weshalb er so reagierte. Er hatte nur eine Ahnung das es etwas mit Wolfram und dem Maou zu tun gehabt hatte. Langsam wandte er sich zu dem Blonden der noch immer selig schlummerte. Er wusste nicht wie Lange er ihn ansah, aber er konnte den Blick einfach nicht mehr von ihm abwenden. Teilweise bewunderte er ihn auch, denn immerhin schien er einen verdammt tiefen Schlaf zu haben. „Weichei" brabbelte er auf einmal wieder. Yuuri verzog das Gesicht ein wenig, lächelte dann aber. Das war eben sein Wolfram... Nein, nicht schon wieder. Yuuri hob seine Hand und fuhr langsam über die Wange des Blonden, ohne diesen zu wecken. Was machte er hier eigentlich? Irgendwie protestierte seine Innere Stimme doch es war als habe er seinen eigenen Körper nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Mit dem Daumen fuhr er über die weichen Lippen des Blonden. Wie sie wohl schmeckten? Yuuri schluckte. Er spürte wie seine Wangen heiß wurden, dennoch konnte er sich nicht gegen den Impuls wehren der nun über ihn kam. Ganz Langsam bewegte er sein Gesicht auf das des anderen zu. Er würde schon herausfinden wie die Lippen seines Verlobten schmeckten. Wäre ja auch gelacht wenn er das nicht hinbekommen würde. Er schloss seine Augen und überwand dann auch die letzten Zentimeter die Ihre Lippen voneinander trennten. Yuuris Herz schlug bis zum Anschlag. Tatsächlich waren die Lippen des anderen so warm und weich wie sie aussahen. Der Kuss dauerte nicht lange an. Nach einigen Sekunden schon löste sich Yuuri wieder von dem anderen der immer noch friedlich schlief und, Gott sei dank, nichts mitbekommen hatte. Yuuris Gesicht glich nun dem einer Tomate. Er musste sich selber eingestehen das ihm das Gefühl die Lippen des anderen zu berühren gefallen hatte. Aber das hatte nichts zu bedeuten, redete er sich wieder ein. Es war einfach nur neu für ihn und außerdem schmeckte der andere so süß, fast wie Vanille. Yuuri atmete heftig, ehe er sich wieder hinlegte und noch ein wenig näher zu Wolfram rutschte. Wieder einmal ermahnte er sich selber das er sich nicht zu dem anderen hingezogen fühlte. Ihm war einfach nur kalt, so einfach war das.

Als der nächste morgen Anbrach erwachte Yuuri mit dem ersten Strahl der Sonne. Langsam setzte er sich hin. Im schossen die Erinnerungen der letzten Nacht in den Kopf und er fragte sich im Stillen ob er das nur geträumt hatte oder ob es wirklich passiert war. Mit klopfendem Herzen legte er zwei Finger auf seine Lippen. Es war fast so als konnte er den Blonden noch immer schmecken.

Langsam öffnete auch Wolfram die Augen. Sofort wandte Yuuri das Gesicht ab, denn in dem Moment wurde ihm bewusst das er ihn schon wieder anstarrte. Wenn Wolfram das sehen würde, dann würde er das sofort in den falschen Hals bekommen. Verschlafen rieb sich der Blonde die Augen. Er merkte sofort das etwas mit Yuuri nicht stimmte. „Was ist denn los?" fragte er leicht knurrig. „Nichts" die Antwort von Yuuri kam zu schnell und hastig als das sie wahr sein konnte. Dennoch er wollte nicht das der Blonde wusste an was er gerade gedacht hatte. Eilig sprang er auf und rannte in das angrenzende Bad. Wolfram ließ er verwirrt zurück.

Dennoch hatte Wolfram auf Yuuri gewartet. Er wollte wenigstens mit ihm zusammen zum Frühstück gehen auch wenn er gemerkt hatte das der Schwarzhaarige nicht wirklich sprechen wollte. Ausnahmsweise beließ er es auch einmal dabei, denn auch er hing wieder seinen Gedanken nach.

Als sie den Speisesaal betraten waren alle anderen schon anwesend, alle bis auf den Maou. Sie hatten ernste Gesichter und schienen sich gerade angespannt unterhalten zu haben. Yuuri hatte noch die Worte „Warum muss das ausgerechnet jetzt passieren, wo wir doch andere Probleme haben" von Gunter vernehmen, aber sobald sie bemerkt hatten das Yuuri eingetreten war, waren sie verstummt. Bestimmt wollten sie wieder etwas vor ihm verbergen. Das war immer so. „Was ist passiert?" fragte er also ruhig und sachlich. Er würde sich nicht abwimmeln lassen denn immerhin war es sein gutes Recht als König dieses Landes Bescheid zu wissen was vor sich ging. In diesem Moment betrat nun auch der Maou den Raum. Noch einmal fragte Yuuri sich im stillen wo dieser die Nacht verbracht hatte, aber eigentlich war das auch gleich. Auch er hatte einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck und merkte das Irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Conrad lächelte ein wenig. „Es ist nichts was euch beunruhigen sollte, Majestät" schon wieder einmal hatte er einfach ignoriert das er Yuuri bei seinem Namen nennen sollte, dennoch ging der Schwarzhaarige nicht weiter darauf ein. „Nun, dann könnt ihr mir ja auch sagen was los ist" konterte er schlicht. Conrad senkte den Blick, er wollte gerade zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, aber Gwendal kam ihm zuvor. „Ein Dorf in der Nähe wurde von einem Unbekannten Angegriffen" sagte er schlicht. Er war immer der Auffassung gewesen, das man Yuuri nicht so schonen brauchte. Yuuri schaute den Grauhaarigen an. „Dann müssen wir etwas tun... Wir können sie nicht im Stich lassen" platze er heraus und bekam, mehr oder weniger, unerwartete Unterstützung von dem Maou. „Wir brechen nach dem Frühstück auf" sagte er bestimmend, so das es sich niemand wagte ihm zu widersprechen.

Das Dorf von welchem die Rede gewesen war lag etwa einen Halben Tagesritt entfernt. Schon von weitem konnte man den Rauch sehen. „Das sieht nicht gut aus..." Yuuri musste ein wenig schlucken. Schon bald hatten sie ihr Ziel erreicht. Viele der Häuser standen in Flammen. Man konnte Schreie hören. Alles in allem war es ein Anblick des Grauens.

Der Maou verengte die Augen. Von den Angreifern konnte man nichts sehen, aber vorrangig musste erst einmal das Feuer gelöscht werden. Das war für ihn natürlich kein Problem. Er beschwor seine Wasserdrachen und binnen weniger Minuten konnte man nur noch ein wenig Dampf aufsteigen sehen. Einer der Dorfbewohner kam auf die kleine Truppe zu gerannt. Dankbar schaute er den Maou an. Yuuri versetze auch dieser Anblick ein Stich. Nicht nur das sein anderes Ich um einiges besser aussah, nein er war auch noch ein viel besserer Herrscher. Aber was hatte er auch anderes erwartet? Während der Maou das Feuer gelöscht hatte, hatte Yuuri nur untätig daneben stehen können. Schon wieder bekam er Minderwertigkeitskomplexe.

Man konnte ein Rauschen hören. „YUURI PASS AUF" Wolfram warf sich vor den Schwarzhaarigen. Er hatte die Gefahr erkannt ein Pfeil schnellte auf sie zu. Man konnte einen Aufschrei des Blonden hören, als dieser seine Schulter traf. „Wolf!" Yuuri fing seinen Verlobten auf. Dieser sah ihn aus Schmerzverzerrten Gesicht an. „Schon, okay... ich werde es überleben" er schluckte ein wenig und Biss die Zähne zusammen. Der Pfeil steckte noch immer in seinem Schulterblatt. Gunter kam herbeigeeilt. „Ist ihnen was passiert Majestät?" fragte er sofort an Yuuri gewandt. Yuuri glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu hören. Sicher, er war der König, aber im Moment war eher Wolfram derjenige um den man sich Sorgen machen musste. „Verdammt Gunter, ja mir geht es gut. Aber jetzt mach etwas damit es Ihm besser geht" fauchte er den anderen regelrecht an. Er machte sich Sorgen um den Blonden. Gunter nickte nur, der Ton Yuuris machte ihm klar das er nun besser nicht weiter reden sollte und da er auch gewisse Heilkräfte hatte konnte er sich zumindest etwas um die Wunde des Blonden kümmern. Mit einem Ruck zog er den Pfeil aus der Schulter des Blonden hinaus. Wolfram schrie schmerzerfüllt auf und klammerte sich ein wenig an seinen Verlobten, welcher ihn noch immer besorgt musterte. Notdürftig wurde seine Verletzung versorgt. „Das ist erst einmal alles was ich machen kann" sagte Gunter leise. Yuuri nickte, Wolfram sah ziemlich blass aus.

Der Maou hatte sich zusammen mit Gwendal und Conrad direkt nachdem der Pfeil Wolfram getroffen hatte in die Richtung aufgemacht aus der dieser gekommen war. Er war wütend, denn immerhin war der Blonde verletzt worden und da hörte bei ihm der Spaß endgültig auf. Nach kurzer Zeit hatten sie den Angreifer entdeckt. Ohne langes zögern hatte der Maou diesen in eine Wassersäule gehüllt, so das dieser schon fast drohte zu ersticken. Dennoch hasste er es nach wie vor zu töten, so das er ihn nach kurzer Zeit geschwächt auf den Boden sinken ließ. Langsam schritt er auf den Mann zu. „Wieso greift ihr ein harmloses Dorf an" Der Mann zitterte vor Angst, als er in die schwarzen Augen blickte die zu noch kleineren Schlitzen als üblich verengt waren. „Wir... Ich..." stammelte er nur, brachte aber nicht noch mehr Worte heraus. „Wie viele seid ihr?" fragte der Maou ruhig weiter. Der Mann konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, wies dann aber nach Osten. Der Maou blickte in die Richtung. Vermutlich lag dort das Versteck der Angreifer.

Letztlich stellte sich heraus das es eine Bande von Verbrechern war, die einfach nur Spaß daran hatte Unheil zu stiften. Solche Personen hatte der Maou nie verstanden und er wusste auch nicht ob er es verstehen wollte. Er ließ sie alle Gefangen nehmen, sie sollten im Schloß noch weiter ausgehorcht werden. Vielleicht konnte man sie ja auch davon überzeugen demnächst einer ehrlichen Arbeit nachzugehen.

Erst als die Dunkelheit hereingebrochen war, kam die kleine Truppe wieder im Schloß des Blutigen Eides an. Yuuri hatte den Blonden die Ganze Zeit über festgehalten, noch immer war er ziemlich blass, aber wenigstens hatte er nicht das Bewusstsein verloren. Er hatte sich wehren wollen als Yuuri bestimmt hatte das er auf seinem Pferd mit reiten sollte, hatte aber doch recht schnell aufgegeben da der Schwarzhaarige einfach nicht mit sich reden lassen wollte.

Wolfram war in sein Zimmer gebracht worden. Gisela, die Adoptivtochter von Gunter hatte gerade sein Zimmer verlassen und nun lag er auf seinem Bett und starrte die Decke an. Warum hatte Yuuri sich so Verhalten? Immerhin war es doch recht ungewöhnlich das dieser sich solche Sorgen machte, zumal die Verletzung welche er hatte nun alles andere als schlimm war. Im Endeffekt war es nur eine kleine Fleischwunde, die sehr wahrscheinlich bereits in ein paar Tagen wieder vollkommen in Ordnung war. Bei dem Gedanken an die Nähe die er den ganzen Tag über hatte genießen dürfen errötete der Blonde ein wenig und sein Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer. War es etwa möglich das Yuuri endlich eingesehen hatte das er mehr für ihn empfand als er zugeben wollte? Ein lächeln erschien auf den Lippen des Blonden. In diesem Moment fiel ihm allerdings wieder der Maou ein und der Kuss welchen er gestern von diesen bekommen hatte. Wieso war die Lage gerade nur so verdammt kompliziert? Er war sich nicht mal mehr zu hundert Prozent sicher welchen Yuuri er nun liebte. Die ganze Sache schien allmählich völlig aus dem Ruder zu laufen.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür zu seinem Zimmer. Wolfram setzte sich auf und schaute fragend. Es war niemand geringeres in sein Zimmer getreten als derjenige an den er zuletzt gedacht hatte. Was wollte der Maou denn jetzt hier? Nicht einmal Yuuri war je in sein Zimmer gekommen. Wolfram schluckte. Der Maou schritt langsam näher auf den Blonden zu. „Wie geht es dir?" fragte er sanft. „Uhm... Gut... denke ich..." antwortete Wolfram schaute aber weiter fragend zu dem Maou. „Zeig mir deine Verletzung" der Schwarzhaarige machte sich schon ohne überhaupt eine Reaktion abzuwarten an dem Hemd des Blonden zu schaffen. Wolframs Herz raste, erneut befand er sich in einer Situation in der er sich nicht rühren konnte. Nach kurzer Zeit streifte der Maou das Hemd sanft von den Schultern des Blonden, auch den Verband löste er. Sanft legte er eine Hand auf die Verletzung und ließ seine Magie hineinströmen. Es dauerte nicht lange und zurück blieb nur eine kleine Narbe. „... danke" nuschelte der Blonde verlegen, dennoch raste sein Herz noch immer. Der Maou lächelte ihn an. „Ich denke das war nur eine Kleinigkeit... so etwas tut man doch für die Person die einem am wichtigsten ist oder" Wolfram riss die Augen auf und schaute den anderen an. Dieser begann sanft über den Oberkörper des Blonden zu streichen, welcher unter den Berührungen erschauderte und eine Gänsehaut bekam. Er spürte wie er sanft auf das Bett gedrückt wurde. Langsam schlang er die Arme um den Hals des Maous, welcher ihn sanft anlächelte und ihn dann sinnlich küsste. Wolfram zögerte nicht lange und erwiderte den Kuss sofort. Ein wohliges seufzen entwich ihm und ein wenig zögerlich öffnete er seine Lippen einen Spaltbreit als er spürte das der Maou über diese leckte und so um Einlass bat. Der Schwarzhaarige zögerte nicht lange und fuhr mit seiner Zunge forschend in die Mundhöhle ehe er die Zunge des anderen mit der eigenen umspielte und sie neckte. Mit seinen Händen tastete er weiter den Oberkörper des anderen ab, behutsam strich er ihm über die Brust.

Nach einer Weile löste der Maou den Kuss und begann den Hals des Blonden mit den Lippen zu Liebkosen und an diesem zu saugen, was Wolfram ein leises keuchen entlockte. In diesem Moment öffnete sich erneut die Tür und Yuuri trat herein. Er hatte sich Sorgen um den Blonden gemacht und wollte nach ihm sehen. Doch was er erblickte entsetzte ihn. „Oh..." entwich es ihm. Das hatte er nicht sehen wollen und er spürte wie es ihm die Kehle zuschnürte. Er wandte sich um und rannte fluchtartig aus dem Gemach seines Verlobten.

Wolfram und dem Maou war das natürlich nicht entgangen. Endlich erwachte der Blonde aus seiner Erstarrung. Sanft drückte er den Maou ein Stück von sich. „Ich kann das nicht..." sagte er leise. Der Maou lächelte ein wenig. Er hatte es eigentlich die ganze Zeit gewusst, denn nicht er war es dem das Herz des Blonden gehörte. Wolfram stand auf. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen lief er Yuuri nach. Es störte ihn nicht das er oben ohne war, auch wenn er das immer als Obszön abgetan hatte, aber nun gab es wichtigeres.

Was war da nur gerade passiert? Yuuri wusste nicht wohin er lief. Er konnte gerade einfach nicht mehr klar denken. Was fiel diesem Arroganten Maou eigentlich ein? Sein Blick war verschleiert. Wieso kamen ihm jetzt wieder die Tränen? Langsam fand er eine Antwort. Es brachte nichts wenn er es weiter leugnete. Dieser Schmerz in seiner Brust konnte nur eines Bedeuten. Er liebte ihn... er liebte dieses Blonde verzogene Prinzchen und es tat einfach nur weh ihn mit einem anderen zu sehen. Er hatte völlig aus seinen Gedanken verdrängt das dieser 'Andere' ja auch er war. Draußen im Hof kam er langsam zum stehen. Er hatte verstanden was der Maou die ganze Zeit über gemeint hatte, aber was brachte das denn jetzt schon? Scheinbar hatte er Wolfram verloren. Aber wer konnte es dem Blonden übel nehmen? Immerhin hatte Yuuri ihn immer nur abgewiesen, egal was Wolfram versucht hatte. Yuuri war selber Schuld.

„Yuuri!" Atemlos kam der Blonde hinter dem anderen zu stehen. Yuuri spannte sich an, er drehte sich nicht zu Wolfram um. „Was willst du?" fragte er mit zitternder Stimme. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Wolfram zuckte ein wenig zusammen. „Ich... Yuuri... also..." er wusste einfach nicht was er sagen sollte. Es tat weh den anderen so zu sehen. „GEH!" schrie Yuuri auf. „Geh... zu ihm..." Die Worte fielen ihm Schwer, aber er hatte einfach nicht das Recht Wolfram aufzuhalten. Er wollte das der Blonde glücklich wird, auch wenn das sein eigenes Unglück bedeutete.

„Hast du es endlich verstanden?" Hinter den beiden ertönte die Stimme des Maous. Yuuri drehte sich abrupt um und schaute in die Augen seines anderen Ichs. Er wunderte sich das dieser einfach nur da stand und lächelte. Was sollte das? Wollte er sich jetzt auch noch über ihn lustig machen? Yuuri spürte wie er wütend wurde. Nein, er wollte so jemanden seinen Wolfram nicht überlassen. Er würde um den Blonden kämpfen. Er wollte derjenige sein der den jungen Mazoku glücklich machte, wenn ihn diese Erkenntnis auch ziemlich spät traf.

Wolfram schaute verwirrt von einem zum anderen. Sie waren eine Person, wieso war Yuuri so wütend auf sein anderes Ich?

„Du bekommst ihn nicht..." Yuuris Stimme glich einem knurren. „WOLFRAM IST MEIN VERLOBTER ALSO LASS DEINE FINGER VON IHM" schrie er auf. Um ihn herum begann es Blau zu leuchten. Wolfram wich ein wenig vor Yuuri zurück. Seine Wangen waren gerötet. So hatte er Yuuri noch nie erlebt und irgendwie musste er sagen das es ihm gefiel das er der Grund dafür war. „Wie du meinst..." Die Stimme des Maous war gelassen, dennoch begann es auch um ihn Blau zu leuchten. Die beiden gingen langsam und bedrohlich aufeinander zu. Irgendwie verspürte Wolfram den Impuls dazwischen zu gehen, aber seine Beine wollten sich nicht fortbewegen und auch seine Stimme wollte nicht so recht wie er wollte. Er konnte nichts anderes tun als dem ganzen entsetzt zuzusehen. Auch wenn er sich über die Gefühle die Yuuri ihm nun entgegenbrachte freute, so wollte er doch nicht das dieser nun sein Leben aufs Spiel setzte. Doch konnte er sich selber überhaupt töten?

Wasserdrachen trafen aufeinander und verhakten sich zusammen. Die beiden schwarzen Zweifaltigkeiten waren sich absolut ebenbürtig, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Auf dem Gesicht des Maous erschien ein trauriges lächeln. Dieses verwirrte Yuuri. Was hatte das denn jetzt wieder zu bedeuten? Dennoch starrte er den anderen weiter zornig an. Vielleicht war das jetzt einfach nur Mitleid? Aber das wollte er nicht, schon gar nicht von ihm. Der Maou ging weiter auf Yuuri zu. Seine Miene blieb nach wie vor unverändert. Die blauen Lichter die von ihnen ausgingen vermischten sich. Sie waren so blendend das Wolfram nichts mehr erkennen konnte, er konnte weder Yuuri noch den Maou sehen. Selbst die ineinander verschlungenen Wasserdrachen wurden von dem blauen Licht verschluckt. „YUURIIII" schrie der Blonde voller Sorge auf, doch wusste er nicht einmal ob der andere ihn hören konnte.

Die beiden Schwarzhaarigen befanden sich inmitten des Lichtkegels, von außen konnte nichts zu ihnen durchdringen, dennoch bekam jemand von draußen auch nicht mit was sich im inneren abspielte. Der Maou schritt weiter auf Yuuri zu. „Es wurde auch Zeit das du es endlich merkst..." sagte er leise. Yuuri wich ein kleines Stück zurück. „Was willst du? Halte endlich deine Klappe verdammt" fauchte er. Noch immer war er einfach nur wütend. Der Maou senkte den Blick ein wenig. „Was ich will? Ich will endlich glücklich sein..." nach diesen Worten sah er wieder auf und traf mit seinen Augen die von Yuuri. „Ich bin Du... Vergiss das nicht" Yuuris Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich ein wenig. Sicher, er war sein anderes Ich aber dennoch. Langsam schien er zu verstehen. Seine Augen weiteten sich ein wenig. „Wie soll ich denn glücklich sein, wenn ich meine Gefühle immer verleugne?" fragte der Maou erneut. „Ich... habe sie nie..." Yuuri konnte den Satz nicht zu ende bringen. Langsam wurde ihm einiges klar. Natürlich hatte er seine Gefühle immer wieder verleugnet. Und warum? Einfach nur aus dem Grunde weil sie beide männlich gewesen waren. Aber was spielte bei der Liebe das Geschlecht für eine Rolle? Immerhin kam es ja nur darauf an das man sich wohl fühlte... Yuuri senkte die Augenlider. „Ich verstehe..." wisperte er. Ein ehrliches lächeln erschien auf den Lippen des Maous. Einen Moment schloss er die Augen. „Ich denke es ist Zeit zu gehen" sagte er, konnte aber nicht verhindern das ein wenig Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme mitklang. Er hatte sich in diesen zwei Tagen schon an einen eigenen Körper gewohnt, dennoch hatte er gewusst das es nicht auf Dauer sein würde. Yuuri schaute ihn verwirrt an und schluckte schwer. Er verstand was der andere meinte. Er schloss seine Augen. „Danke..." sagte er leise. „Vergiss nicht ich werde immer ein Teil von dir sein..." waren die letzten Worte die der Maou sprach, sein Körper begann bereits durchsichtig zu werden. Die beiden standen eng beieinander und Yuuri konnte einfach nicht anders. Er folgte seinem Impuls und schloss sein anderes Ich in die Arme, in diesem Moment vereinten sich die beiden und wurden wieder zu einer Person.

Das Licht verschwand. Wolfram blinzelte einen Moment und entdeckte Yuuri, doch wo war der Maou? Yuuri stand da und sah fast so aus als würde er sich selber umarmen, bei genauerer Betrachtung konnte man sehen wie eine einzelne Träne seine Wange hinab lief. Seine Lippen formten die Worte „Ich werde es nie vergessen...".

Langsam öffnete Yuuri die Augen und schaute direkt in die Smaragdgrünen Augen seines Verlobten der nach wie vor einige Meter von ihm entfernt stand. Er lächelte und wollte gerade den Mund öffnen um etwas zu sagen, als er auf einmal taumelte. Wolfram reagierte sofort und eilte zu ihm um ihn aufzufangen. Sanft drückte er Yuuri an sich und schaute ihn besorgt an. „Yuuri..." wisperte er. Doch anders als er angenommen hatte, hatte Yuuri dieses mal nicht sein Bewusstsein verloren. Sanft legte er seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen des anderen. „Ssh... nicht sprechen" hauchte er sanft und griff dann in den Nacken des Blonden um diesen zu sich zu ziehen und ihn zu küssen. Erneut war Wolfram ein wenig überrumpelt, dennoch lächelte er ein wenig in den Kuss hinein und erwiderte ihn dann auch sofort.

Nach kurzer Zeit löste Yuuri den Kuss und schaute wieder mit einem sanften Blick in die Augen seines Verlobten. „Ich liebe dich Wolf..." wisperte er. Der Blonde strahlte. Auf diese Worte hatte er so lange gewartet und endlich hörte er sie „Ich dich auch... schon immer" flüsterte er sanft zurück. Yuuri schmiegte sich an die Brust des Blonden. Er war erschöpft, weshalb er auch, ob sie nun draußen waren oder nicht, auf Anhieb durch die wärme des anderen einschlief. In den Armen des Blonden fühlte er sich geborgen. Wolfram lächelte nur, nahm ihn auf die Arme und trug ihn in sein Gemach, wo er sich neben ihn legte und auch recht bald einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden die beiden von Conrad geweckt. Verschlafen setzten sie sich auf. „Majestät, Wir können ihr anderes Ich nicht finden... Dabei haben wir endlich eine Lösung gefunden" Yuuri schaute seinen Namensgeber an. „Ich sagte doch du sollst aufhören mich Majestät zu nennen" brummte er etwas und gähnte leise. Conrad setzte sein übliches lächeln auf, welches er dem Schwarzhaarigen immer schenkte wenn er ihn auf diese Art ermahnte. Bevor er aber wieder etwas sagen konnte sprach Yuuri wieder. „Außerdem brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen... Er ist hier..." Yuuri lächelte ein wenig. Conrad runzelte die Stirn und schaute den König fragend an. Dieser gab ein leises seufzen von sich und erklärte kurz was in der Vergangenen Nacht vorgefallen war, ließ allerdings den Part aus wo es um Wolfram ging. Immerhin würden die anderen schon noch früh genug von selber merken das sich die Beziehung der beiden geändert hatte.

Nachdem er geendet hatte nickte Conrad nur. „Ich werde es den anderen Mitteilen... Ruh dich noch ein wenig aus Yuuri... es schien ziemlich anstrengend für dich zu sein" Conrad wusste immerhin wie es war wenn Yuuri seine Magie einsetzte und davon schien er in der letzten Nacht genug eingesetzt zu haben. Leise verließ er den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Yuuri lehnte sich wieder zurück und schmiegte sich wieder an seinen Verlobten. „Geht es dir gut?" fragte dieser besorgt und schaute den Schwarzhaarigen an. Yuuri schenkte ihm ein lächeln. „Bestens, Immerhin bist du hier" Ein sanfter Rotschimmer legte sich auf die Wangen der beiden. Zugegebenermaßen hatte Wolfram nicht mit so einer Antwort gerechnet, aber dennoch gefiel sie ihm. „Ich werde auch immer hier sein" sagte er sanft und drückte den anderen noch ein wenig mehr an sich. „Das will ich dir auch geraten haben" Yuuri musste leise lachen. Er war froh das er sein anderes Ich endlich verstand und erst jetzt merkte er das er nie richtig glücklich gewesen war. Nun war er es und er würde dieses Glück auch nie mehr hergeben wollen.

Und wenn er es Irgendwann einmal wieder vergessen sollte, so war er sich doch sicher das es nun jemanden gab der ihn immer wieder daran erinnern würde wo er hingehörte, nämlich an die Seite seines Verlobten. Es kam ihm fast so vor als konnte er den Maou in seinem Inneren leise lachen hören. „Vergiss es nie" erklangen noch einmal seine Worte, welche auf den Lippen Yuuris ein neuerliches lächeln legten. Er würde es nie wieder vergessen...


End file.
